Crash, Boom, Bang!
by ShigureAyameHatoriFanClub
Summary: With the best ever friend you could have and a supposed twin brother who hates my guts (the feeling is mutual) you could say my life is completely normal. But when a plane comes falling out of the sky, will I survive? And what lies in wait if I do? Recover and meet superheroes. Or die and wake safe in my bed, continuing to write fanfiction over and over. Usual, rated T to be safe
1. Chapter 1

_**(FYI - Alberta is 14 and Penny is 16. Cover: Alberta is on the right, Grant is on the left and Penny is the blonde at the bottom. Enjoy!)**_

_**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own anyone but my OC's and the storyline (so far) Marvel owns the rest**_

* * *

><p><em>Friends forever,<em>  
><em>face whatever,<em>  
><em>friends forever,<em>  
><em>yay! we're never gonna be apart,<em>

_You and me we are so oddly the same,_  
><em>the way we think, the way we play,<em>  
><em>Right from the start, so off the chart, about this thing,<em>  
><em>But we didn't know at first that we were making,<em>

_Friends Forever - Puffy Ami Yumi_

* * *

><p>"Ms Mills?"<p>

"Yes?"

"So… just to clarify, you would like me to read this entire book, take notes, and then hand in these notes three weeks after I have left this school?"

"Miss Kennedy that is exactly what I wish you to do."

I nodded my head, _that bitch_ was the first thing that ran into my head "That should be totally achievable. Good afternoon." Promptly, I gathered my school supplies and stalked out the door. Seriously? She gives be a whole book to read on the last day of my schooling in Australia? Well, she can go shove that assignment up her –

"Alberta! Wait up!"

Turning, I faced my bff "Hey Penny, what's up? You excited for America?"

She rolled her eyes, her figure towering over me "Girl, when will you learn? I was born in America, and have only been here for two years. Of course I'm excited to be going back to where I belong."

I pouted and elbowed her gently as we walked towards the lockers "Mate, don't you belong with me? Aren't I good enough?"

She laughed and slung her arm around my shoulders "Of course you're good enough, but you do realise that my family is over in America. I do kinda miss them."

Speaking of family, my brother was walking right past me and I scowled, quickly flipping up my middle finger. He only returned the favour and stalked past me like he owned the place. Penny snorted and spoke in my ear

"When will you two learn, people don't expect twins to act that way."

My scowl only grew and I replied "when will **_you_** learn that we are not twins. In fact, Grant is a year older than me –" then I smiled "but dumb enough to be stuck in the year below me." Actually, Grant wasn't dumb at all, he achieved top of his year every year, and it was the fact that I was too smart for my own good that had propelled me two years forward.

Our locker doors rested against each other and Penny laughed when she saw the state of mine "Seriously, for a highly academic girl like yourself, I am always amazed at the state of your locker!"

I rolled my eyes and informed her about her own personality "Mate, you're just a clean freak."

The bell for next lesson echoed throughout the hallway, but we stayed where we were. With only one lesson to go, we needed time to collect our possessions and clean out our lockers. It was kinda depressing, standing there, taking down the cut-outs from magazines and scrunching them up for a throw at the nearest bin.

A sigh escaped my lips and Penny's voice came out of the deafening silence. "What's the matter Al?"

I just sighed again and rested my head against the cool metal of a closed locker; "I guess it's all just becoming real. I never really expected for this day to come so quickly, for dad to become the CEO of his own company, for him to become so rich that we can move to America and still afford everything we could ever want. And, I guess I'm kind scared."

She leant against the lockers with me and gently prodded me with her words "Scared of what?"

"Everything."

She made and 'ah' sound and wisely decided to switch topics "So, are you coming to the gym with me or what?"

I jumped forwards and slammed my locker shut – even though it wouldn't stay shut because the lock had to be handed in to the office. My bag sat on the floor – but not for long. I swung it over my shoulder and spoke to Penny with a grin

"You ready?"

She laughed, "I thought I was the one who was asking you that."

I walked away backwards and replied "Well you're not anymore!"

**~Crash, Boom, Bang! Time Skip~**

The sound of feet thudding against the base of the treadmill was comforting however the puffing of our breathing was certainly not. I looked at my watch – 4:30pm – we had been going for an hour, almost beating our record. Pressing the button that stopped the treadmill, I stepped off and took a long drink from my water bottle.

I could hear Penny next to me, doing the same, and when I stopped to gasp for air I spoke out from the silence. "You reckon we should have a sparring round before we go to the hotel?"

We were staying at a hotel for the night before we headed to the private jet at the landing strip. Our stuff had been moved out of both our homes and was on its way to the USA and should arrive there two weeks after us.

Penny nodded and said "Better hope I don't kick your ass like last time." I pouted and shoved her gently to the side with my shoulder, "Hey! Come on, that's not fair, you've got 8 years on top of me. Anyway, I've already seen you're tricks so you better hope I don't kick **_your_** ass."


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own anyone but my OC's and the storyline (so far) Marvel owns the rest_**

* * *

><p><em>And I'm breaking, I'm breaking away,<em>  
><em>I'm aiming power-power shots<em>  
><em>And I'm giving all I got.<em>  
><em>I'm fearless, I'm fearless today,<em>  
><em>I paint my face with teardrip-drops<em>  
><em>And I'm kissing underdogs.<em>

_Geronimo - Aura Dione_

* * *

><p>We smirked at each other as we sat down to take off our running shoes – wouldn't want a broken nose now would we? Penny has been studying martial arts for 13 years (in case you were wondering, I've studied for five years) – ever since she was 3 years old –, she studies boxing, judo, karate, taekwondo, wrestling and happens to have had some experience in street fighting which she so <strong><em>kindly<em>** shares with me.

"Are you gonna sit there all day, daydreaming about some guy's dick or are you gonna come and fight?"

I poked out my tongue at Penny and made my way into the boxing ring that we regularly used for sparring. Penny raised her eyebrows and said

"Wow, what are you going to do with that tongue? Actually, I really don't want to know."

And that is Penny for you! Completely blunt with the truth and says whatever will offend someone the most. I rolled my eyes and shot back at her "The only way for you to know what I would do with it is if you've already done it."

Her eyebrows shot up "Oh! Is that how we're gonna play it today?"

"You started it!"

Me and my big mouth got me thumped onto the mat, winded. She smiled at me "You're right, I did start it didn't I."

I scowled and kicked up towards her face as I launched myself into the air. She skilfully dodged my feet while grabbing one, twisting me as I came back down. I flipped and Penny landed on the mat, with me not far behind, landing in a frog position, holding her shoulders down. She head-butted me and I growled – she is so going to pay for that. Rolling to my left, we both sprang up and launched a series of punches towards each other's stomachs and soon I brought up my knee to her gut as she brought down an elbow to the nerve between my neck and shoulder.

Now, I'm not sure which one of us gasped first but we both ended up on the mat holding either our shoulder or gasping for breath. I shook my head and got up, pain spreading through my fatigued muscles. I offered a hand to Penny and then wiped the sweat off my brow.

Penny held her sides and smiled at me "You know Alberta, if not for that cocky comment at the start, you could've won."

I just nodded "Maybe I was saving that victory for a larger audience."

Penny smirked "You know, I vaguely remember what happened last time we were in front of a larger audience. You got beat up so bad that you were blubbing like a baby and it turned out you had only rolled an ankle. Are you sure you're ready to try that again?"

"Bitch."

And so she sent a fist flying towards my nose. Thankfully, she restricted the amount of power she put into it so that I only had a blood nose and expected a mighty bruise in the morning – the morning we go to America. I gritted my teeth and held the bridge of my nose, "Want to tell me what that was for? It was only one swear word after all."

She smiled but did give me a small amount of sympathy, "You know, if you had been concentrating, you wouldn't have a bloody nose right now."

"Fuck you."

The amount of cuss words that comes of out my mouth daily is enough to make a fair living on. Penny launched a kick to my stomach but I glared at her and flipped her onto the ground, splattering blood onto the mat. I smiled "We should probably go before Master Fuji tells us to scrub the mats again."

She nodded in agreement, too tired to try and start another mock argument with me. What, with all the excitement of going (back) to America and exercising harder than usual AND the fact that we are changing schools – it's enough to make anyone exhausted!

**~Crash, Boom, Bang! Time Skip~**

Sitting on the comfiest king bed in the world, I visited my usual fanfiction site and uploaded the next chapter. It's a fanfiction on the Avengers, where they find a cold-blooded assassin who was brought up exactly like Natasha Romanoff was, the only problem was, they were also brought up in exactly the same place – the Red Room.

Anyway, in this chapter, I decided to make Natasha and my character – Anastasia – go on a shopping trip at the nearest mall, they were currently in the food court (A/N that's what we call the restaurant area/place in Australia) and were arguing over whether to get meat lovers pizza or vegie supreme pizza.

Now, I don't know why I decided that they couldn't just buy their own pizza, but maybe I thought neither of them would've wanted the **_health benefits_** (or not) of one pizza each. Moving forward; it ends up that neither of them get pizza and instead –

My mum has just entered – alert – my mum has just entered – warning, evacuate! "Alberta, lights out 5 minutes ago. That doesn't mean you can continue to –"she looked over my shoulder "Read or write fanfiction."

I rolled my eyes and sighed "Yes mum."

Sadly, I actually was tired and knew that getting some sleep before going on an airplane would be smart – I can't sleep on airplanes. She lightly closed the door behind her as I shut my laptop and blindly plugged it in to charge in the dark. I grabbed my IPod Nano Generation 7 and opened my videos. In there were downloaded videos from YouTube, all tributes to the Avengers or Agents of SHIELD.

I mentally laughed. Wouldn't it be funny if I were in the Avengers world and they found my IPod? They would be amazed at how much people love them, for sure! My mouth opened into a yawn and I put my IPod back onto my bedside table; hmm, maybe I should get some sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Thank you to _****_readermind_****_ for following._**

**_Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own anyone but my OC's and the storyline (so far) Marvel owns the rest_**

* * *

><p><em>When you said your last goodbye,<em>  
><em>I died a little bit inside,<em>  
><em>I lay in tears in bed all night,<em>  
><em>Alone without you by my side,<em>  
><em>But if you loved me,<em>  
><em>Why'd you leave me?,<em>

_All I Want - Kodaline_

* * *

><p>I sat reading The Fault In Our Stars as my brother growled at his game to work – FYI, it wasn't working cause the internet up a few thousand metres in the air isn't that great. I smirked, his discomfort was comforting. Literally, he couldn't go a few hours without getting his computer out and opening his game. A game that was all about killing people and if he didn't kill the entire enemy team he would get grumpy.<p>

He yelled at the computer game again and my father's voice echoed from the cockpit "Grant! Get off that game!"

I smirked as he slammed the lid shut, but quickly tried to hide the smirk as he made his way past my seat to go sit next to my father – I failed. He glared at me and snarled "If you don't wipe that smirk off your face, I'll break your face."

I scowled, but refrained myself from replying, when he's in this mood he's very bad. Penny was sitting next to me and sighed "Your brother is amazing sometimes."

I raised my eyebrows and didn't say anything. Penny had the window seat of our meagre family jet while Grant used to be sitting next to me. Behind us were Penny's parents and my mother. Then in the final row of three were my twin brothers (both 7) and Penny's overly-happy sister; Amanda, who was 12.

I looked over Penny's shoulder and found her watching the exact movie of the book that I was reading; The Fault In Our Stars. She was up to the point where Isaac was in a psychotic meltdown because his girlfriend dumped him.

Smiling, I pulled an earphone out of her ear and plugged it into mine.

_[Gus goes over to Hazel and Isaac continues to smash the trophy and yelling]  
><em>_**Gus:**__ "An Imperial Affliction"  
><em>_**Hazel:**__ Yes. I'm so glad that you liked it.  
><em>_**Gus:**__ Yes, I did. But the ending.  
><em>_**Hazel:**__ I…I know, it is rather abrupt.  
><em>_**Gus:**__ Rather abrupt? Are you kidding? It's evil! I mean, I understand that she dies, but there's…there's an unwritten contract between author and…  
>[Isaac interrupts him as he picks up another one of Gus's trophies to break] I snorted.<br>__**Isaac:**__ Gus?  
><em>_**Gus:**__ Yeah?  
><em>_**Isaac:**__ Cool?  
><em>_**Gus:**__ Sure.  
>[Suddenly Isaac throws the trophy to the ground smashing it, Gus looks back to Hazel]<br>__**Gus: **__…between author and reader. And I feel like ending your book in the middle of a sentence sort of violates that contract, don't you think?  
>[in the background Isaac continues to smash the trophy and yell]<br>__**Isaac:**__ Always! Always!  
><em>_**Hazel:**__ Okay. Yes, I…I know what you mean, but to be completely honest, I think that it's just so truthful. You know? You just die in the middle of life. You die in the middle of a sentence. And, I don't know. But I really would like to know what happens to the rest of them, you know, to everyone after Anna dies.  
><em>_**Gus:**__ Like Anna's mother.  
><em>_**Hazel:**__ Yes. And The Dutch Tulip Man…  
><em>_**Gus:**__ And Sysiphus the Hamster.  
><em>_**Hazel:**__ Yes!  
><em>  
>I pulled out my earphone and leaned forward to press pause on the DVD player (it was imbedded in the wall in front of us). Penny pulled out her earphone, confusion written clearly across her face and I smiled "You know the convention coming up in a few weeks that we're going to?"<p>

She nodded and I continued "Well, as you already know, Shailene Woodley, and Ansel Elgort are going. However, I recently found out that Scarlett Johansson, Robert Downey Jr, Cobie Smulders AND Clark Gregg are also going."

We squealed with excitement written all over our faces. Penny's smiled grew even wider "Are you being completely serious?"

"Yes."

She squealed again "This is going to be so great!"

I nodded then I had an idea "Hey, why don't we go look at the view from the door? And aren't we supposed to be landing soon? If we are, we should be able to see some sign of civilisation below us if we concentrate!"

We got up and walked on shaky feet – sitting in a cramped position for that long does tend to give you shaky feet when you finally get up. When we reached the door our breath was taken away, it was so beautiful.

We were above a cloud and all around us was a sea of white fluffiness. The sky was such a clear blue and all was silent apart from our airplane engine. I sighed, it was so peaceful

"Hey Grant!"

"Yeah?"

"Come look at this, it's amazing!"

Penny smiled at me, she was probably thinking that I was gonna start tolerating Grant's annoying behaviour. But no, I actually had a plan under my sleeves. If he saw the peacefulness up here, maybe when he was getting angry at his game he would think of the view here and maybe -

He stood next to me "Yeah? So what? It's just the sky, nothing much more. Anyway –"

BANG! The sound echoed throughout the plane and my father's voice came over the PA system "Does anyone know what the heck that was?"

My stomach came to my throat as I felt the plane start to go down. Instinctively I grabbed Penny while Grant grabbed onto me and pushed us to the floor of the plane.

"Mayday! Mayday! This is aircraft TS 87095. Something has just blown up, I repeat, something has just blown up. We are going down!"

"Aircraft TS 87095 you are ordered to go through with procedure – "

The line was cut dead and static was all that could be heard. I whimpered and both Grant and Penny hugged me tight, my father's voice came over the PA system

"Good luck to you all and may god save our souls! We are now at 2000ft and are expected to crash land within half a minute." He paused and took a deep breath "I love you Martha."

Martha is my mother and now I wonder if I'll ever hear her voice again. I snuggled deep into the arms of Penny and Grant. I turned my face to Grant and whispered "I love you." He mouthed the words back and I snuggled my face into Penny's chest as Grant hugged my back tightly.

I screamed as the impact of hitting the ground threw me to the other side of the airplane – not far, but very frightening. Pain coursed its way through my body and I groaned as I rolled over. I opened my eyes – I didn't know they were closed – and squinted as I adjusted to the bright sun of America.

"Alberta?"

I rolled my head sideways and saw Grant looking at me; he was also lying on the ground. "Grant. Are you ok?"

He shook his head "I don't know. You?"

"I don't know." Then I laughed "How helpful we both are."

Grant managed a smile as I sat up and looked around. The plane wreckage was about five metres away. I began to crawl towards it and behind me I could hear Grant following me. An arm stuck out from a gap in the shell of the plane. I grabbed the arm and pulled on it, trying to get it out of the wreckage. "Grant?"

"Hmm?"

"Can you help me move the piece of metal covering this person?"

"Yeah sure." We placed our hands firmly under the piece of wreckage and lifted it with shaking hands; our muscles quivering from the shock of the crash. I saw Penny's unconscious – I hoped she was just unconscious – form and hastily put down the wreckage, leaving Grant on his own. Shaking her shoulders, I watched as her eyes opened and she croaked out "Al? Is that you? Grant?"

I nodded as tear sprung to my eyes. Gently, I lifted her to her feet and she gave Grant a squeeze. We were all shaking – whether it be adrenaline or genuine cold. Nearby we could hear the sound of sirens coming closer. Doors slammed and someone grabbed my shoulders, leading me to the back of an ambulance. Bewildered, I spoke "Who are you?"

The woman looked at me pityingly "Agent Hill, of SHIELD."

Agent Hill placed me on a bed in the back of the vehicle and I spoke again "What's happening?"

She strapped herself into the seat beside me "Miss Kennedy, you are all in a bad situation and SHIELD is taking you to one of our special medical facilities. If you were not at the celebrity status you currently hold, you would be taken to a normal facility. Your brother and friend will also be taken with you."

I nodded, a sudden wave of exhaustion came over me and I shut my eyes, welcoming the peace.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Thank you so much to everyone who has followed or favourited.**_

_**Followers –**_ _readermind_, _beverlie4055_, _MikaHimura_, _Marmite-1_

**_Favorites –_** _Ophaniel_

_**Again, thanks! As soon as this fanfic is up to date with my Quotev account the updates may take longer because firstly, I'm not all that quick a writer, and secondly the Aussie school year goes back in a week.**_

Also, if you are looking for a **VERY AWESOME** Iron Man fanfiction I recommend Not Another Iron Man Fanfiction by onyourleft126. She has combined a bit of sarcastic teenage humour into the most serious of chapters and has managed to keep Tony Stark and the other characters from becoming OOC.

**_Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own anyone but my OC's and the storyline (so far) Marvel owns the rest_**

* * *

><p><em>Yesterday I died, tomorrow's bleeding. <em>  
><em>Fall into your sunlight. <em>  
><em>The future's open wide, beyond believing. <em>  
><em>To know why, hope dies. <em>  
><em>Losing what was found, a world so hollow. <em>  
><em>Suspended in a compromise. <em>  
><em>The silence of this sound, is soon to follow. <em>  
><em>Somehow, sundown. <em>

_Shattered - Trading Yesterday_

* * *

><p>The constant beeping, where is it coming from? I can never find the answer and I can never open my eyes enough to look for it. I am in a constant haze, pain burning the inside of my body. Voices are mixed together but sometimes I catch snippets<p>

"Condition stable."

"Get the doctor!"

"Are you telling me that a plane appeared out of nowhere?"

"Stark! Can you do anything to get her to wake fully?"

Then nothing. There's complete and endless silence, going on forever that hurts my ears. I can feel my heart thumping in my chest and a voice whispering in my ear _the line between reality and fiction seems very thin but there is a lot more. Believe me when I say this, when you wake up, things will become crazy, but you can never go back._

And that's it, not another word from that mysterious voice. It was that kind of voice that was deep but smooth and made you feel safe even though you couldn't see a thing. Suddenly I can hear more of the voices from reality

"Hurry! Mr Kennedy is slipping!"

**~Crash, Boom, Bang! Time Skip~**

I sat up gasping the room around me was unfamiliar but the smell reminded me of a hospital. Oh! Right, it would be wouldn't it? I wonder if my father will be able to pay for another jet – just kidding, after that crash I don't want to go flying for a while.

A man walked into my room, he looked vaguely familiar but I just couldn't put my finger on it. He had sandy blonde hair – almost brown – and blue eyes. His voice was (sexy) not too deep but made you trust him

"Miss Kennedy, I assume you know where you are?"

I raised my eyebrows "Uh, no."

"SHIELD, Strategic Homeland Intervention Enforcement and Logistics Division."

As he said what the letter stood for, I was saying it mentally. Now I think I know who he is, I think he is the amazing Hawkeye AKA Clint Barton.

"Um, sir, I hate to push you but….who survived?"

He looked at me with pity and his eyes seemed generally sympathetic "This will be hard for you to take, but Alberta, only three of you survived. Your brother and your companion Penny Williams are in stable conditions." He paused "I'm sorry for your loss."

Sometimes, when you lose someone, you just go numb inside and your tear glands dry up. As much as I wanted to cry, my eyes were completely dry. I nodded

"Sir – actually, can you just tell me your name cause I am sick of calling you sir?"

He nodded "I'll be truthful if you're truthful. My name is Agent Barton."

My eyes widened and I know that he noticed, but there was no helping that. I mean, I was sitting on a bed, about a metre away from the Hawkeye, as in Hawkeye – Avengers Hawkeye. How can my eyes not go wide?

Thankfully I kept my face under a tight mask "Agent Barton, how about, if I ask you a question then you give me a truthful answer then you get to ask me a question with a truthful answer given."

Clint nodded (nodding seems to be his forte today) "Tell me, how did a plane end up just appearing in the middle of the sky – crashing none the less – with the world's richest real estate CEO and his family on-board when they were supposed to be on a skiing trip?"

Skiing trip, now that I something I have not tried. Trying to act casual, I shrugged "Actually I'm not sure about the part where we just 'appear' in the middle of the sky, but we were moving to America."

He thought I was lying, his eyes told me that much, but his posture and face thought I was telling the truth. "Alberta, you live in America."

Say what? I shook my head "No, I'm pretty sure that, right up until I was on that jet, I lived in Straya."

Now his face actually showed what he felt and that was complete confusion "Where the hell is 'Straya'?"

I snorted, I thought super spies would've studied another culture before "Straya is short for Australia."

He shook his head "I'm sorry Alberta, but until you are ready to be truthful to me you'll be stuck in here."

WTF? I was telling the truth and he knows it, actually, he might not, I might've fooled him (unintentionally) into thinking I was lying. He got up from the chair beside my bed and left the room. I watched as he walked past the glass wall at the end and he talked to a man who I could only assume to be Nick Fury.

**~Crash, Boom, Bang! Time Skip~ **

It was dark, I knew that much because the lights were out in the hallway and most of the doctors and nurses had gone away to their own quarters. Only the ones that had to be there, were there. Earlier when I was alone I had considered just jumping out the window, but that was sure to attract attention and get me caught again.

I could see no people in the hallway and so I quietly slipped out of bed. I turned off all the machines attached to me and unplugged the multiple cords e.g. heart monitors, blood pressure monitor, and the IV drip. I waited for a minute, thinking that something would go off and get me caught but miraculously nothing did.

I slipped out the door and walked along the silent hallway, checking each, dark, glass window for my brother or Penny. Finally I spotted one that looked like it had the thick skull of my brother in it and had matching black hair. I slipped into the room and the figure in the bed staring at me confirmed my suspicions that my brother was there.

"Hey Grant."

"Hey. What's up?"

"We'll talk about that later, first we need to find Penny's room. Get out of bed."

"Alberta."

"What?"

"I have a broken leg."

"So?"

"I can't exactly walk around quietly."

"Yes you can. Dad taught us about strange and sneaky survival skills, get out of bed and start walking."

"You do realise that there are cameras everywhere."

"Yeah, so?"

"Meaning we don't have long to find and talk to Penny."

"Exactly. Stop talking and get out of bed."

That did it! He pulled back the covers to reveal a leg covered in a cast up to mid-thigh and a strapped up hand. My injures weren't as noticeable but I had seen a clipboard that said I had four broken ribs, a broken arm (I knew that already), two broken toes, a cracked hip and internal bleeding (which they stopped). Suddenly his broken leg didn't seem that big anymore.

We slipped out of his room and headed further down the hallway, easily finding that Penny's room was at the end. I went up to the side of Penny's bed and Grant stood at the foot of the bed. Penny rolled over to face me with opening eyes and she screamed! I screamed! She screamed! Silence.

Grant snorted "You two scream like girls."

We rolled our eyes in the darkness and said in sync "We are girls."

Penny groaned "What do you want guys?"

(Alberta) "I want to talk about this place. Do either of you happen to have met any of the people here or have been told where we are?"

They shook their heads and I sighed. "We're at SHIELD. I met Clint Barton today."

Penny and Grant gasped but I kept going "Oh, before I start, probably best not to mention Coulson to anyone other than Nick Fury or Maria Hill." They nodded, looking terrified "Ok, so all this means that Nick Fury is real, SHIELD is real, possibly Hydra is real, Iron Man AKA Tony Stark is real, Thor Odinson is real, Hulk AKA Bruce Banner is real, Captain America AKA my fav Avenger Steve Rogers is real, Hawkeye AKA Clint Barton is real. And possibly most deadly Black Widow AKA Natalia Alianovna Romanova is-"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The door slammed open and (speaking of the devil) Natasha Romanoff stood there point two guns at us. However I was trying my damnest not to laugh (and failing) because Grant was the one who screamed. I started snorting as I laughed loudly "Grant, you just screamed like a girly girl, you little hypocrite."

"Shut up Alberta, you just have hearing problems."

SHIELD agents came and took us out and I half yelled to Grant

"Roses are red, Violets are blue, and I save my middle finger just for you."

With that I flipped up my middle finger at him, Penny yelled at us both "Just shut up will you. You're not going to do any good arguing."

I swear I could hear the guy behind me snickering but maybe that was just me. In front of me Natasha Romanoff AKA Black Widow was leading our interesting procession to what I could only assume was an interrogation room.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Thanks to everyone who has favorited and/or followed since the last chatper, I really appreaciate it!_**

**_xxdarkvampireangelxx_**

**_nats10823_**

**_Uncontrollable-book-nerd_**

**_The mini Russian spy 227_**

**_Kiwisaurus_**

**_Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own anyone but my OC's and the storyline (so far) Marvel owns the rest_**

* * *

><p><em>Is our secret safe tonight<em>  
><em>And are we out of sight<em>  
><em>Or will our world come tumbling down?<em>  
><em>Will they find our hiding place<em>  
><em>Is this our last embrace<em>  
><em>Or will the walls start caving in?<em>

_Resistance - Muse_

* * *

><p>I sat on a metal chair, at a metal table, with metal handcuffs on my wrists. I was blowing air from one cheek to the other, pitiful I know, but I was bored. No one had been to see me yet so I could only assume that the others were taking a long time.<p>

I was still in awe of the way Romanoff had come bursting into the room. I mean, sure it was terrifying but it was still something I had only ever seen in the movies. I think – to this day I still debate it – that Captain America is my favourite Avenger.

However, if we counted Phil Coulson on whom I was choosing from – I would never decide between Coulson and Cap. My list of favourite to least favourite Avenger (including Coulson) would go like this:

1. Agent Phil Coulson or Captain America AKA Steve Rogers

2. Black Widow AKA Natasha Romanoff

3. Hawkeye AKA Clint Barton

4. Iron Man AKA Tony Stark

5. Thor AKA Thor Odinson

6. Hulk AKA Bruce Banner

Now I'm not sure about the last two on my list, but that's just because I've never really been interested in them. Tony Stark is very arrogant (most of the time) but he's at no.4 because I admire his willingness to protect the innocent.

No. 2 and no. 3 have been disputed for a while but I guess I am swayed by the fact that Natasha is the only female Avenger. However, on Penny's list she's got Iron Man as no. 1 and Thor as no. 2. On Grant's list Hawkeye's got no. 1 and Bruce is no. 2.

Ok, so I can understand Grant's list – Grant is a guy and he has a fascination for the Hulk. But Penny's list I have never understood, seriously, she has Natasha at last place.

The door opened revealing Agent Phil Coulson – inside I was fan-girling, but I tried to keep my face calm. Behind Coulson was Natasha Romanoff but I just kept looking curiously at Coulson. Suddenly I remembered one of the Agents of SHIELD episodes where Fitz had woken up with whipped cream on his hand and face (it had been Agent May who had done this) – I couldn't help but smirk while biting my tongue.

"Something funny?"

Coulson's voice rang out and I looked up, raising my eyebrows "Certainly."

Natasha was in the corner of the room, covered by shadows. Coulson looked down at his suit "Did I miss a button?"

I shook my head "You, missing a button – I doubt it. No, it's an inside joke."

Coulson just looked at me, his face guarded. "What's your name?"

I raised my eyebrows "You already know it. Alberta Rosemarie Kennedy."

His face grew hard "Cut the crap already. Your friends have already spilled, why won't you?"

Natasha came out of the shadows looking imposing. I looked Coulson in the eyes "If you already knew everything you wouldn't need me, would you?"

**(Penny's POV)**

Grant and I had been dumped in an interrogation room, handcuffed, placed in metal chairs facing each other and then left alone. I mean, do they expect us to start snogging each other or something? Grant and I have just sat here for about two hours not saying anything. I swear, when I speak again my voice will be a croak.

"She's ok you know."

I looked up at Grant "Huh?"

He rolled his eyes "She's ok. She hasn't said anything."

My eyes widened "How do you know this?"

Grant smirked and pressed his finger to his lips "It's a secret."

The door opened and Clint Barton appeared with Bobbi Morse. Bobbi Morse is awesome – just thought you'd like to know. Clint took the remaining seat while Bobbi leant against the wall

"What's a secret?"

I snorted and looked at Clint "If Grant says that it's a secret don't expect us to tell you" I looked at Bobbi "Or her."

Clint crossed his arms and leant back in his chair. I could see that Grant was trying not to swoon. "Let's cut to the chase guys, Alberta has told us what she knows; now we just need to see where you're at. If you don't appear to be a threat, you get to go back to your hospital bed."

Clint looked relaxed but I could see his eyes studying us. I looked across and Grant and tried not to freak out when I saw his eyes glowing red "She hasn't told you anything, you're lying."

Bobbi stepped forward – I think she noticed his eyes, I know Clint has. Trying to defuse the situation I let out a cocky comment "If she's told you everything, then you wouldn't need us would you?"

**(Normal POV)**

I could literally feel my eyes start to glow red and Natasha came to stand next to Coulson. However I just engaged in a telepathic conversation with my brother

**_Grant, have you told them anything?_**

_No, have you?_

**_Certainly now, I think we should give them what they want._**

_What do you mean?_

**_They want to know something new, we can satisfy that._**

_I understand. What about Penny?_

**_…_****_I'll knock her unconscious, it'll make her seem innocent – which she is._**

_Ready?_

**_Yes._**

_Three. Two. One._

In sync we said to our interrogators "You want to know something?" I could feel my skin start to glow and knew that Grant would be experiencing the same "Drop bears aren't even real."

Penny's mind shut down just as SHIELD agents burst into both rooms.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own anyone but my OC's and the storyline (so far) Marvel owns the rest_**

**_Thank you to misaai for following Crash Boom Bang since the last update_**

* * *

><p><em>You run away,<em>  
><em>You hide away,<em>  
><em>To the other side of the universe,<em>  
><em>Where you're safe from all that hunts you down,<em>  
><em>But the world has gone,<em>  
><em>Where you belong,<em>  
><em>And it feels to late so you're moving on,<em>  
><em>Can you find your way back home?,<em>

_Fire and Ice - Within Temptation_

* * *

><p>My eyes felt like they had glued themselves shut and my face was stuck to something. I had been drooling in my sleep – again. Yanking my head up I noticed Clint Barton sitting in the corner of the room with an amused expression on his face.<p>

I rolled my eyes and wiped my face with the back of my hand "At least I don't snore or sleep talk, otherwise that could get really awkward. I think I would much rather stick – literally – to drooling."

He just raised his eyebrows as he brought his chair forward so he was now facing me across from the table. I smiled with my mouth but kept my eyes cool. "I assume you want to ask questions. Generally SHIELD likes to know what it's dealing with."

Clint tried to look confused – which would've worked if I hadn't known any better. "SHIELD?"

I rolled my eyes "Don't act dumb Clint Barton, you work for SHIELD. I am willing to answer your questions if you answer some of mine – just like the med clinic."

Barton smiled (honestly, it was more like a half smile and half grimace) "You've got yourself a deal, but I go first. Where's Mr Kennedy?"

My jaw literally dropped, I was not expecting that. Barton studied my reaction and waited for me to reply "Ah, um, uh. Are you referring to my father, my older brother, or one of my two pesky younger brothers?"

He tilted his head "You're not allowed to answer a question with a question."

"Um, I was generally asking for more information on your enquiry. That wasn't going to be my question."

He sighed and rested his hands on the table "I am asking about your father."

I gave him my best are-you-kidding-me look "I would assume that he uh –" I almost choked up but took a breath and kept going "that he was killed in the plane crash."

Taking a deep breath, I stopped the oncoming flood of tears. My question could risk me either getting shot, or changing the course of the future. But, me, the fool I am, went ahead with it anyway "What do you know about the organisation called Hydra?"

**(Grant's POV)**

My eyes opened immediately as I took a deep breath. Bobbi Morse was sitting at the other side of the table and seemed to be watching me with interest.

I immediately wondered if Penny was ok, Alberta could worry about herself – by herself. As much as I try not to admit it, I think I'm crushing on Penny, Alberta will kill me when (if) she finds out.

Morse had her hands clutched together leaning on the table "You snore you know."

I looked at her with my expression blank "Generally, that's not the first thing you say when you want to gain someone's trust."

She kept her face neutral and leant back in her chair "I told you the truth, something most people like more than lies."

I tilted my head in agreement but kept silent. Morse got up and came to stand beside my seat "I am wondering why Hydra sent you to infiltrate us again. Tell me, why do you think that they sent you?"

I snorted, my control breaking after only a small amount of time. "Why would I want to associate myself with those Hydra bastards? What makes you think that I even want to be here? I could be by Penny's side keeping her out of Hydra's clutches, but no, I'm stuck in here."

Morse took in a sharp breath and left the interrogation room. What did I just do?

**(Normal POV)**

"I know a lot about Hydra, most people do." Barton said slowly, but I could see his muscles tense up. "Why this sudden curiosity?"

I tilted me head, my muscles also tense. We were both on edge, but him being a trained spy/assassin made him less noticeable.

"I wouldn't say it's 'sudden' curiosity, I would say it's a mix between curiosity, caution and worry."

He smiled, trying to act like a friend, "What are you worried about?"

I actually grinned "Tsk, tsk Agent Barton. You're only supposed to ask one question at a time."

He blinked "And you still haven't answered my question. Why this sudden curiosity?"

I could feel my shoulders drop and knew that Barton had noticed – he was finally breaking my shell.

"I…I'm…I want to know how much you know so that I don't endanger Penny." That last bit seemed to come out rather quickly, but maybe that's because I started out so slowly.

Suddenly, Barton seemed distracted by something "Copy that. I'll be there in a minute." He looked at me and put a pen and a piece of paper on the table "I've got somewhere to be, but I'll be back. Entertain yourself."

I watched as he left, his stride confident. Whatever I was expecting, I did not expect that from Clint Barton – how the hell did I bring out his nice guy side?

**(Third POV)**

Barton walked into the observation room that showed how both interrogations were going. Morse was already there looking bored, but a spark of curiosity still in her eyes. Fury stood watching what the teens did while they were alone, every tiny movement an indication of how they were feeling and what they were thinking.

Fury turned to face Morse and Barton – both waiting for what he was going to say. "They appear to be very similar at first – almost the same – but using the same tactics has proven otherwise. However, they both mentioned something about keeping their companion – Penny – safe."

Barton stepped forward while Morse just watched "Sir, if they're both saying that they're worried about this girl then maybe we should take them seriously."

Morse tilted her head from side to side "He could be right sir, experience has proven that even teenage rebels will be truthful about someone they care for."

Fury gazed at the two agents, thinking hard. Then he nodded "Barton, go back to the girl – we want her to feel as though she can trust someone. Morse, leave Grant to his own devices for a few hours, give him time to think. In the meantime, I want more men watching that girl."

Fury's face was surprisingly worried as the two agents left the room. Natasha Romanoff and Agent Coulson came to stand beside Fury again. Romanoff crossed her arms "Sir, she might be answering our questions but she's still holding back."

"I am aware of this already Romanoff. If you're so desperate I'll send you in as bad cop in two hours, maybe that'll loosen her tongue."

Romanoff knew this wasn't a request, it was an order "Yes, sir." She stood silently, studying Alberta to try and get to know her weakness.

Coulson glanced at Fury's worried face "FitzSimmons are analysing the blood samples." His stance was very readable – he felt like he should be doing something "I'll just go…..do something."

Neither Fury nor Romanoff said anything as Coulson left the room.

**(Penny's POV)**

I've lived for many years, frozen in my youth. I drift from foster family to foster family. It's not that they don't love me, it's just that they quickly grow old and then die.

Sometimes I wonder if I'm even human, but centuries of life have only made that doubt even stronger.

Then I met Alberta and Grant, the first people I've ever told. Now they treat me like any other person, they gave me a new idea and I had a proper family.

But how long can I go until it all ends? How long until her warrior voice comes to take me home again? Most importantly, who is she?


	7. Chapter 7

**_Thank you to m00nlightsamurai and EmmaMabel for following this fanfic since the last chapter, it is very much appreciated._**

**_Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own anyone but my OC's and the storyline (so far) Marvel owns the rest_**

* * *

><p><em>What about "No" don't you get?<em>  
><em>So go and tell your friends<em>  
><em>I'm not really interested<em>  
><em>It's about time that you're leavin'<em>  
><em>I'm gonna count to three and<em>  
><em>Open my eyes and<em>  
><em>You'll be gone<em>

_Take a Hint - Nightcore (Originally by Victorious Cast)_

* * *

><p>'Homicide? Suicide? Make a deal?' Those were the words I had written at the top of the page, querying as to how many people had done one of those three. Underneath those words I started to draw a cube – to be more precise, the tesseract. The edges became sharp and soon I was up to the stage of shading – the most difficult stage too!<p>

The centre of the 3D cube had a fuzzy type of shading and then surrounding the cube were a few darker lines. Five minutes after I had finished, Clint Barton came back in and I jumped as the door slammed. He took his seat across from me

"So, what have you drawn?"

I could see him trying his hardest to wipe away any signs of suspicion, but I still caught a hint of it. But instead I just ignored it

"Ah, I believe it is my turn to ask a question."

He rolled his eyes and muttered "Smarter than she looks."

I quirked an eyebrow "Of course I am. Anyway, why did you ask me about my father?"

Barton gave be a stern look "Didn't we say something about not querying another person's questions?"

I shook my head "No, we didn't. And anyway, if we had, you would've broken the rule much earlier on."

He just nodded. "Your father was also found in the wreckage of the plane – barely alive. We took him to the same medical clinic that you were at. The next day you, Grant and your father all went missing. We ordered a search – it came up with nothing. At noon the next day we found you and your brother in the alleyway a block from Stark Tower, no sign of your father."

I was speechless, completely and utterly speechless. A few minutes passed before I could actually manage to mutter something intelligible "So that's why you thought Grant and I had had something to do with it."

He studied my body language but kept his face locked up. "So, what is it that you've drawn?"

Great. Just the question I was hoping to avoid. (hopefully) He hasn't recognised what I've drawn – and if he has, he's been very good at hiding it (well, he is a trained spy/assassin after all). Point blank, I was going to try and lie to Clint Barton – but mix in some truth (a partial truth is easier to tell than a lie).

"It's a cube, it represents me. The shaded area in the middle is where my secrets lie, meaning most people can't find them. The shading around the cube represents my noticeable traits – good and bad. That's all. It's just a cube."

I looked at my thumbs that were subconsciously twiddling by themselves; I don't know whether he believed me or not – more likely not. Cautiously I looked up and ALMOST gulped, his face showed that he didn't believe me and he was purposely not hiding it. Barton stared at me and I avoided eye contact – something Natasha had explained was a sign of lying (oops!) –

"You know Alberta; I thought we were going to be truthful to each other. I'm going to try again, what have you drawn?"

I placed my elbows on the table and leant on my hands, not saying a word about my drawing. However under my breath I muttered to myself

"Guess I'm going into grumpy-Grant mode – listens, but don't speak until you're broken."

I stared at the table, studying the little bumps that were on the surface. If I were an ant, I would crawl over that like we humans crawl over hills and walk in valleys. The door opened and I heard a voice (sounded like Natasha Romanoff)

"Barton, times up. Fury wants to pull you out, it's my turn."

I looked up and watched Barton's reaction, his eyes caught mine and he grimaced

"I really did like you kid."

I gave him a hint of a smile and I hoped he could tell that I was thanking him for being nice (ish) to me. I heard the door close again and it was (almost) silent. I could vaguely hear feet walking on the concrete (I assume it's concrete) floor of the room.

The back of my neck prickled as my arms were yanked from underneath me, my chin slamming against the cool metal of the table. I let out a small scream as my healing ribs hit the table a few moments after my chin and pain ripped through my chest like fire.

My breaths came in short gasps and I grunted as my arm (with my broken wrist) was grabbed and pulled into a position where Romanoff could break my shoulder if she wanted to. A quiet voice spoke in my ear

"Tell me what you know, now!"

I smiled as I felt the blood from my split chin fall onto my thigh, the cool hot liquid becoming cool as it dried.

"I would tell you – " my arm was pulled back further and I gritted my teeth "but I really don't know where you are in your timeline."

She pushed my already-stretched-too-far-arm closer to my back so that it felt like joint at the shoulder was about to snap apart, then she said in my ear

"What do you mean?"

Ok, so fighting Black Widow will get me nowhere, maybe cooperating might not be a bad idea

"I mean to say – or rather ask – what have the recent events been? Has there been so much as an alien invasion" Ok, now I was pushing my luck "Or some….corrupt organisation happening to show up in the midst of flying aircrafts crashing into one another?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"I already said that 'I really don't know where you are in your timeline."

She released my arm and pulled me back into a sitting position. I ripped the bottom of my top and folded it to stem the bleeding of my split chin. When I had firmly placed it where it would be most useful, Romanoff was sitting across the table from me. She looked at me with her face COMPLETELY blank

"Tell me more. Or else I'll just leave you here to rot; even better, we could just put your friend Penny out on the streets."

I glared at her and then sighed – she's got me good.

(A/N: I know, I know, Age of Ultron is coming out soon, but I'm not the sort of author who can put their OC's in the actual plotline of the movie, so I'm sorry, but I'm not going to include the plotline of Age of Ultron or any upcoming movies in this AU – Alternate Universe – fanfic. FYI, Alberta knows nothing about the upcoming Age of Ultron movie, but the other movies already out – Iron Man, Thor, Captain America, Avengers, Winter Soldier, Iron Man 3, Thor 2… - have happened before Alberta came crashing into their universe.)


	8. Chapter 8

_**Thank you to thebibliophileshavethephonebox and Skylar97 for favoriting and/or following since the last chapter.**_

_**And thank you to those of you who have reviewed :D It means a lot!**_

_**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own anyone but my OC's and the storyline (so far) Marvel owns the rest**_

* * *

><p><em>What happened to us,<em>  
><em>I heard that it's me we should blame,<em>  
><em>What happened to us,<em>  
><em>Why didn't you stop me from turning out this way,<em>  
><em>And know that I don't hate you,<em>  
><em>And know that I don't want to fight you,<em>  
><em>And know that I'll always love you,<em>  
><em>Aut right now I just don't...<em>

Which to Bury, Us or the Hatchet - Relient K

* * *

><p>I stared her straight in the eyes<p>

"When I last went to sleep, SHIELD and the Avengers were just movies and comics. They didn't exist, at all. Then when I wake up, I find myself in the midst of SHIELD and wonder if someone is playing a prank on me. So I'm sorry if I don't want to say much before I know what has already happened."

She nodded, her only hint that she actually cared about what I had said.

"Recently, SHIELD was found to be corrupted by Hydra. After that, the remaining SHIELD agents went off the grid, either hiding, or hunting Hydra. SHIELD built itself up again. Is that all?"

I was mid-nod when I shook my head "Coulson."

For a second, Romanoff's guard dropped and her eyes showed rage. Then, as if I had imagined it, she was cold again.

"Agent Coulson died in the Battle of New York but has recently been found to be not dead."

I nodded and then shrugged light-heartedly

"I guess that's all you need to know."

She gave me a look, really?

"You still haven't told me everything. What about that girl Penny?"

I growled "That is none of your business."

She let it drop "Fine, then what about you and your brother."

I tensed, anger building in my chest. She really did know how to push my buttons. Scowling I said slowly

"That is also, none of your business."

Romanoff smiled sweetly "Well, if you really know SHIELD as well as you say you do, you would know that it is our business."

Rage built within me but I held onto it. My hands moved themselves slowly so as not to lash out, I focused on my thoughts and kept my breathing normal. When the rage didn't subside, I spoke

"Back. Off."

Romanoff knew she was about to snap my control, but she just kept going

"Maybe we should bring Grant in here and you can have a little chat."

I smiled coolly at her, if looks could kill, she would be long gone. She stood from the table and left the room. I closed my eyes and sighed, that was close. I still couldn't let go of those years of anger. Whenever I get angry I hold it inside of me and don't let it out, every time it gets worse and worse, because there's more hiding inside of me.

The door opened again and Grant stood with his arms held back by Romanoff and Morse. They shoved him into the room and then locked the door. I watched him as he walked and then sat where Barton and Romanoff had been sitting. He smiled as he glanced at my bloody strip of cloth held to my chin.

"Darn, they did what I wanted to do."

I rolled my eyes "I thought you were playing the sweet but deadly protective older brother."

He chuckled "Since when did you get that idea?"

I raised my eyebrows and blinked, muttering to myself "Or maybe I imagined it."

He stopped smiling and grabbed my arms in one swift movement; my chin fell to the edge of the table, starting the flow of bleeding which I had almost stopped. I screamed at the pain that ripped through my head and Grant just chuckled

"You were always their favourite, dad buying you the stuff you wanted; mum spending more time with you, and then Penny, Penny always took your side."

I breathed deeply "You're forgetting what our job is."

He let go of my arms and slammed his fists down onto the table "It wasn't just a job! You could see that mum and dad favoured you – it was in their eyes, and then Penny never once glanced at me."

I stood up glowering at Grant's tall figure "Well maybe you should've thought of something other than your stupid computer game."

He rushed forwards and placed his hands around my neck the wall cool on my back. "This isn't about my computer game."

Realisation hit me like a slap in the face and I laughed like a mad-man

"You like her don't you. You fancy Penny?"

My humorous cover dropped and I yelled at him

"You're out of line! You're forgetting what your job is! Our job is to protect Penny no matter what, and keep people from finding the truth about her!"

His grasp on my neck was getting tighter by the minute and I was surprised that SHIELD hadn't intervened by now. His voice came out deadly calm

"I did protect her, until you started talking to SHIELD. Once you're gone I'll just take Penny out of here, goodness knows that SHIELD can't stop me when I'm like **_that_**."

I nodded and said darkly, my eyes glowing black

"You're right, they can't."


	9. Chapter 9

_**Thank you to Cytryne and VikaDarr for following/favoriting this fanfic and/or me :D**_

_**This fanfic is now up to date with my Quotev account.**_

_**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own anyone but my OC's and the storyline (so far) Marvel owns the rest**_

* * *

><p><em>Heart thumps and you jump,<em>  
><em>Comin' down with goosebumps!<em>  
><em>You dared to go there,<em>  
><em>I'ma I'ma get you so scared!<em>  
><em>We're wantin' to,<em>  
><em>We're hauntin' you,<em>  
><em>We're wantin' to,<em>  
><em>Eh eh,<em>

_Calling All The Monsters - China Anne McClain (I listen to it in nightcore - look it up on YouTube)_

* * *

><p>Bones grabbed his arms and pushed him back up to the opposite wall, I walked towards him my hands curled into fists of fire<p>

"But even you can't stop me when I'm like this."

I could see tears forming in his eyes as his skin started to get a golden glow. I chuckled darkly

"Doing that won't stop these souls from restraining you. These souls died before their time and now they want to serve someone in their own world."

Grant growled as electrical sparks made his hair stand on end

"You really think Penny would want this?"

My breathing came quicker as I tricked to keep myself in check, I glared at him as I sent the bones (and souls) of fallen humans back underground. I tilted my head and asked him a rhetorical question

"You really think Penny would appreciate you hurting me?"

We both turned our backs to each other, anger ready to break us. Silence shook the room as the cameras in each corner blinked one by one. The door opened and both Barton and Romanoff appeared. Romanoff silently put handcuffs around Grant's wrists and led him out of the room to goodness-knows-where. Barton took a seat away from the table and placed it in the corner of the room nearest me.

I continued staring at the wall, my hate towards Grant overwhelming me. We made a promise to keep Penny safe and he just goes and compromises that by falling in love – with **_her_** none the less. It might've been slightly less aggravating if Penny wasn't my best friend, but still!

I turned to face Barton "I assume you saw the whole thing?"

He nodded "What I don't understand is how you can just summon the dead."

I grimaced "I don't summon the dead; I summon the spirits – and bones – of those who died before their time."

He nodded again "What's with you and your brother then?"

I turned back to facing the wall and when I spoke my voice was dull "We are like life and death, life and death cannot live without the other, but they always want to be better than the other. Grant and I are connected because of that. However, life is stupid, stupid things make people happy and make people love, and as the saying goes, live love life. Death is manipulative and therefore smart, in the end it will always win, but only after a hard – and usually long - battle. Does that make sense?"

He tilted his head quickly "Yeah, it could've been a lot worse. Why are both of you going on about protecting Penny?"

"That is….uh…complicated. I think it is best that Penny tell you that one." I paused and then said quietly "Have you ever seen a file on two kids that went missing 9 years ago?"

His eyebrow quirked as he looked at me "Why?"

I shook my head "It's a very long story."

Clint looked at his watch and smiled "I don't have anywhere to be."

Nodding, I started to explain. How, one day, Grant and I had been playing in our backyard when a bright light flashed around us and then we were in the middle of a crowded city, with a little girl who looked like she was from another world.

Apparently we had somehow switched realities and that this girl had come from even further. That girl had said she was from a place called Asgard and that when her father had been under a spell, she had been sent away to stay safe.

A woman from the Department of Human Services found us and the little girl named herself Penny. From that day Grant and I showed her around the human world and when we found out that she was somewhat royal, we said we would protect her.

Little did we know that Grant and I were mutants, _gifted_ with the control over life or death. Grant and I were connected, but couldn't stand the sight of one another. And that was out story, not too special, but definitely out of the ordinary. Of course, I skipped past Penny's story, but he didn't bring it up.

When I had finished, Clint told me I could go see Penny. He took me to her hospital room, but I just stood outside, watching her chest rise and fall gently as she slept. Clint told me that Grant was being kept in a cell for a few more days – they thought he was mentally unstable – while I was to stay under Clint's surveillance.

The truth was out. Now I get to meet superheroes, and I'm not sure if that's a good thing or not!

* * *

><p><em><strong>I know, I know, this chapter is quiet short compared to my other ones, and I'm sorry. Basically I've had a very busy week and got given heaps of homework at the last minute, on top of that I had a writers block on all of my fanfics. Also, the next chapter will probably be the same length or shorter because next week is even busier and I swear, I won't even get time to get a decent nights sleep if I add anymore to it. Anyway, you've heard my rant, and now I just hope that you are still enjoying reading Crash, Boom, Bang.<strong>_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Thank you to Pikalu, theawesomewintersoldier, sarahope7890, and HawaiinChick12 for favouriting/following me and/or Crash Boom Bang since the last update :)**_

_**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own anyone but my OC's and the storyline (so far) Marvel owns the rest**_

* * *

><p><em>I say why does it feel so good?<em>  
><em>So good to be bad<em>  
><em>Getting what I want, boy<em>  
><em>Why does that make you so mad?<em>

_You see, why does it feel so good?_  
><em>So good to be bad<em>  
><em>Cause if it's struggle that you're looking for<em>  
><em>Oh baby, here I am<em>

Bad - David Guetta ft. Vassy

* * *

><p>"Fuck the excuses Barton! What the hell makes you think you two will get away with this?!"<p>

Clint and I were looking at the floor trying to stop smirking. But I guess you yourself should know why Fury is matching up to his name. Here it goes!

Clint and I had quickly become friends while Grant was stuck in the cell and Penny was still in the hospital bed. Fury was away reprimanding Stark about hacking into SHIELD's newly secured files – AGAIN! Clint and I were bored and we had nothing to do, so we had a bright spark and decided to make Fury's life hell for when he got back…..

~Time warp, back one day. Crash, Boom, Bang~

I giggled as Clint whispered his plans into my ears, and as I looked him in the eyes I nodded. We were about to play the biggest, most immature prank ever – on Fury.

Casually we walked the halls, acting as though we were on our way to see Fury in his office. Actually, hidden in our bags were rolls of duct tape so that we could duct tape Fury's belongings to the roof of his apartment.

After we had finished that, I went and filled up a bucket of water to soak our cotton balls in. Thankfully Fury had left the best vehicle behind when he had gone to visit Stark – the helicopter!

Now, did you know that if you dip cotton balls in water, they'll stick to anything cold? Well I did! And soon Fury's black helicopter had had the paint redone, a few shades lighter.

Our eyes were starting to get droopy and we kept looking around, making sure that Fury hadn't arrived back early. Natasha was still supervising my brother, who wanted to visit Penny. Time to go ahead with prank number three!

I glanced at Clint

"Do you think this is going to work?"

He shrugged

"I've done worse."

I shared a grin with him as we ran back to Fury's private apartment. Already the furniture from the living room (that was on the roof) looked normal. We had left the bathroom till last, because what we were about to do would need an alibi straight after.

We picked the lock to Fury's bathroom cupboard and took out his soap and his deodorant. I handed Fury's deodorant to Clint and I watched as he took the cream cheese out of his backpack. Clint saw me watching and shook his head

"You're not gonna get anything done while your staring at me."

I rolled my eyes and took out the nail varnish in my bag. Setting the soap down on the toilet seat, I covered both sides in nail varnish so that it would be impossible for Fury to slather himself in soap – or to even get a small bubble!

Hastily I put the bar of soap back under the sink and grabbed the rubbish from Clint as he finished replacing the deodorant with cream cheese (roll on deodorant) and put the stick back where it was. He re-locked the doors and we quietly exited Fury's personal bathroom.

Smiling at Clint we went back down our original path and went to our own quarters. We sighed as we laid back on our beds, the sun coming up in the small window beside Clint.

"Agent Barton and Miss Kennedy, report to the Director's office."

So, yeah…..That's how we ended up in Fury's office, being yelled at.

Fury directed his next statement at Clint

"What makes you think I shouldn't just fire you?!"

Before Clint could reply I spoke up

"It was my idea, if anyone's to blame, it's me."

Ok. That was a complete lie, but did I care, no!

"Miss Kennedy, why are you trying to blame this on yourself? And if it was your fault, shouldn't Barton have stopped you?"

I sighed

"I don't want to take the blame, no. But I think telling the truth is always better than a lie, because it hurts to be told a lie, it's better to be just told the truth. Clint did try to stop me, but I said I would kick his ass if he told anyone. He decided to come along and make sure I didn't go too far."

Fury looked at me sceptically and then sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Get out of here you two. I've made a deal with Stark that he will take a few of my agents off my hands for a few weeks, I wasn't expecting it to have to be you two."

I put my hand up self-consciously and spoke

"I'm not even an agent, I mean even if you wanted me to be, I haven't been trained."

Fury shook his head

"Welcome to SHIELD Agent Kennedy." Then he looked at us with a half glare "Now scram and come back with better behaviour."

Clint and I smirked at each other as we left to gather our belongings, this was turning out to be fun!


	11. Chapter 11

_**Thank you to DJpaigeDJ for favouriting/following me and/or Crash Boom Bang since the last update :)**_

_**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own anyone but my OC's and the storyline (so far) Marvel owns the rest**_

* * *

><p><em>Got a secret<em>  
><em>Can you keep it?<em>  
><em>Swear this one you'll save<em>  
><em>Better lock it in your pocket<em>  
><em>Taking this one to the grave<em>  
><em>If I show you then I know you won't tell what I said<em>  
><em>'Cause two can keep a secret if one of them is dead<em>

Secret - The Pierces

* * *

><p>I dumped the backpack onto the small couch inside the ground floor of Stark Tower. However, I turned as I heard the elevator ding and someone walk out chuckling.<p>

"Legolas! Never thought Fury would get sick of you! And who is this fine young lady?"

Tony Stark. The world's biggest pain in the ass – though also slightly hot. However I still glared at him

"As much as I hate being a teenager, I will not be one of your pretty dolls!"

Clint raised his eyebrows at my comment and Tony (or should I call him Mr Stark? No, Mr Stark would please him too much) looked confused at my immediate distaste. Tony pointed at me and smiled

"Feisty eh? I like her. So why did you get kicked out for a month?"

I smirked as Clint and I shared a knowing glance. Tony however, was none-the-wiser

"Come on, can't you even tell me."

I rolled my eyes and heaved my bag onto my back.

"Where's the guest room?"

Tony tsked and crossed his arms

"You're not going to the guest room until you tell me what you did."

I raised my eyebrows as Clint replied

"Fine, we'll be going now. I just hope you're up to telling Fury why you let two of his best agents get away."

Tony's brow furrowed

"Wait, she's an agent?"

I scowled at Clint and silence echoed around the marble floors (seriously, the floor of the ground floor of Stark Tower was literally marble), until of course Tony's phone went off. Hastily he grabbed his phone (very future tech-looking) out of his pocket and answered it

"Genius Billionaire Playboy speaking."

"Penny?"

I frowned and looked at Clint accusingly as he sighed, and Tony's eyebrows shot up at my reaction.

"You'll be back when?"

Tony looked at me specifically

"Actually, no I don't think that's a good idea."

Tony sighed dramatically

"Look, if you want to find out, come back in an hour."

"Yeah….that would be why."

Tony nodded "See you then, and make sure Pepper brings lots of Chinese."

I stared at him with a scowl on my face,

"You two want to tell me who the hell was on the other end of that line?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ok, yes, I know this one is short. I've had a bit of a writers block and I've also had a very busy (and stressful) week. But I thought a short chapter was better than no chapter.<strong>_


	12. Chapter 12

**_Thank you to Badwolf432 for favoriting since the last update :)_**

**_Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own anyone but my OC's and the storyline (so far) Marvel owns the rest_**

* * *

><p><em>Come, take me by the hand<em>  
><em>Wanna cross the line, baby go ahead<em>  
><em>Till the morning light, watch my silhouette<em>  
><em>'Cause you know tonight, we're gonna wake the dead<em>

Supernatural - Ke$ha

* * *

><p>Penny sat across from me on a couch in one of Tony's sitting rooms. We could hear the adults talking in the kitchen not far from us. Every time that I looked at Penny she looked at her lap and I sighed, every single time! Finally I spoke<p>

"Listen Penny, I just want to know why you didn't tell us, me especially."

She looked up at me slowly

"I wasn't allowed to."

I tilted my head in confusion and she blinked

"Director Fury told me not to, and as we don't really know this world, I figured it would be better to have him on our side."

I nodded and switched topics

"Have you told them?"

She glanced at me with confusion

"Told them what?"

I rolled my eyebrows and sighed loudly

"Oh! Is that what you mean? No, I haven't and I don't intend to."

I smiled and switched couches so I was sitting next to her. Wrapping an arm around Penny I hoped she wouldn't get angry

"I almost killed Grant."

She face palmed "Again?"

I nodded, seeing the funny side "Again."

I glanced at her and smiles grew on our faces, tears forming in our eyes. Soon we were laughing about it, like almost killing your brother is normal. I wiped my eyes and Penny looked at me seriously

"What did happen though?"

I scowled "We were talking about you, while being watched by SHIELD. Grant told me he liked you and that none of this would have happened if I had been more careful. I said that we should be focusing on the future, not the past and that we should be following our jobs not our hearts."

I took a breath and continued "He said that SHIELD couldn't stop him when he's 'like that' and I told him that, no, they couldn't."

By now my eyes had found an interest in a certain spot in the carpet "That's when I almost killed him."

Silence. I looked up and Penny had a smirk on her face. My eyes widened in confusion and she snorted, then started shaking from laughter. Why was she laughing? It wasn't even funny.

Penny finally looked back up at my confused face and continued to chuckle

"What? What are you laughing at?"

Penny looked me in the eyes with a smirk on her face "Sorry, it's just how you could have been fighting over something so petty beats me!"

I shook my head and face palmed, some things I don't understand about Penny.


End file.
